House of Isis:A new twist on anubis
by Glitterkissed
Summary: Here it is!What you've all been waiting this story you can submit your own character into Isis house.Limited amount but the sign up sheet is in the story. Cmon sign up! (Not excepting anymore characters.)
1. Submission sheet

Hello guys I'm starting this story about house of anubis but it'll be about Isis need eight members so the first to apply will get in I need four girls and four apply submission form is below and ill only except thought private messaging.

Student applicant form:

Full name:

Gender:

Personality:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Additide:

Sense of style:

Favorite color:

Favorite type of music:

Hobbies:

Do you want to be a sibuna? (Rember it's limited to amount of people so if you don't get in dont get mad):

Talents?:

Background:

Hometown?(in the uk):

Anything else that I forgot.:

Thank you!Ill be starting the story as soon as I get enough people.✌


	2. Introduction

Isis house.

It was the start of a new year at Liverpool executive boarding school, that meant new people new drama , The house mother for isis house, was carefully dusting the kitchen counter when Maxwell , the house keeper, walks down the stairs."Karen make sure the house is tidy before the new students arrive."Don't worry everything's all cleaned up."Karen said with a smile.

The doorbell rang alerting then a student had arrived."Oh how wonderful"Karen rushed to the door and opened it reaveling a girl with ginger red hair and grey eyes."Hello sweetheart Im Karen"Karen said giving The girl a warming smile."Hello Karen Im Ashlyn I was told to report to Isis house"Ashlyn said."Very well come in , come in"Karen said gesturing for her to come in.

Ashlyn stepped in and looked around examining the house was old very very old ,the entrance was a white foyer , there was a staircase it was some what swirled like half a circle,There were murals surrounding the walls, the floor was a white marble that made you feel like you were floating , an antique rug was placed on the floor next to the hallway that led into the dining room. "Ashlyn dear you can set your bags in any room you'd like upstairs."Karen said,Ashlyn nodded and made her way up the steps into the large hallway.

There were five doors on the right and two on the opened one of the doors only to find out it was the she tried one of the doors on the right and found it was a light brown was a rather large window in the back,were two full beds, Ashlyn took the ones closest to the window and set her bags down and began to unpack.

Meanwhile downstairs...

Karen was reading a book when the doorbell rang hurriedly ran to the door and opened it reaveling another girl , this time she had auburn hair and dark green eyes."Hi I'm Karen the house mother."Karen greeted."I'm Gabrielle can I come in?"The girl asked."Yes,Yes,of course"Karen said opening the space by the door.

Gabrielle walked in recklessly."You can go upstairs and pick a room if you'd like."Karen said slightly scared of her, Gabrielle left with an okay and trudged up stairs with her bags. Gabrielle walked in the same hallway Ashlyn had been in noticed one of the doors opened was the same room Ashlyn had chosen.

She walked in and noticed that Ashlyn was in there too."Hi I'm Gabrielle mind if I room with you."Gabrielle said."Yea sure and I'm Ashlyn by the way"Ashlyn greeted with a smile .Ashlyn walked over to her bed and set her bag on her bed and began to put her clothes in her closet.

Downstairs the door bell rang rushed to open it and this time it was a boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes."Hi I'm Brent"The boy said."We'll hello Brent I'm Karen the house mother."She said signaling for him to come walked in and set his bags on the floor.

Before Karen could say anything she heard the doorbell ring once opened the door and found a guy with brown hair and blue eyes."Hello sunshine I'm Karen the house mother"Karen said."Luke"He said shaking Karen' walked in and looked at Brent. "Luke" "Brent" they said to each other."we'll the rooms are down that hallway please settle in"Karen said.

With that said , the boys went down the hall where the boys dormitorys were."So you wanna be roommates?"Luke said to Brent."Sure why not"Brent walked into one of the rooms and noticed there were three beds not two."I guess we have to room with someone else "Luke said setting his bags on the floor."Yea I guess"Brent began to unpack.

Meanwhile with Karen...

Karen was standing by the door waiting for any other students to tapped her foot on the floor and waited until she heard door ring opened it to see a blonde girl with thick curls and caramel eyes standing at the door."Alexandra , Nice to meet you"She said smiling her white teeth."Im Karen come in come in"Karen said walking set her bags on the floor and waited for Karen to say something .Karen noticing this decided to speak up."Oh you can go upstairs and pic your room if you'd like."She said."Oh ok thank you"Alexandra said walking upstairs.

She went Into to the hallway and looked around confused .To her savior she saw a girl walk out of one of the rooms and she decided to approach her."Um hi where am I sopposed to go?"She asked her."Pick any room but that one and I'm Gabrielle by the way"She said pointing to one of the rooms."Alexandra , and thanks"Alexandra said walking over to to one of the rooms.

She opened the door and noticed the room had a balcony decorated with room was white with two full chose the one closest to the balcony. Alexandra unzipped one of her bags and took out pink butterflies for her stood on top of her bed and began to hang them on the wall when another girl walked in."Um excuse me?"She said startling Alex making her fall on her bed."Um yeah?"Alexandra said getting up."Can we like be roommates?"The girl asked."Sure I'm Alexandra and you are?"Alex said."Kayla"She said. Kayla walked over to the other bed and starting putting the sheets on her bed.

Outside of the house...

"Come on move Dylan we don't wanna be late"Ethan called to his bestfriend."Im coming these bags are heavy."Dylan said dragging one of the duffle bags on the rang the doorbell to see Karen open it."Hi I'm Ethan and that's Dylan told us this was our house or whatever."Ethan said."Yes yes come in I'm Karen"Karen two boys walked in and gasped at how beautiful the house is."You can go chose your rooms if you'd like just be down at eight for dinner."Karen boys nodded and headed off.

The doorbell rang again a few minutes later this to one boy he had these bulging blue eyes."Hello sweetie Im Karen the house mother"Karen said still shocked of how clear and blue his eyes were."Hi I'm Matthew"He said."Oh come in come and get settled the boys dormitorys are that way please make yourself comftorable."Karen walked over and ended up rooming with Luke and Brent.

And with that Isis house was complete.

But little did they know what what this house had in store for them.

(A/N:Guys I know this sucked but it was just an introduction the real stuff starts next chapter thanks ill update as soon as possible.)

Disclaimer:I only own the plot not the character sadly cause there all epic.✌


End file.
